


Фториды ксенона

by Chmonder, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Миди от R до NC-17 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mirror Universe, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: O нецелевом использовании производственных помещений.Сиквел к фику "Курс на столкновение".





	Фториды ксенона

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Курс на столкновение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301787) by [Chmonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder), [ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX). 

> Не повторяйте в условиях реальной лаборатории, соблюдайте технику безопасности!

** **

1.

— Все еще болит?

Стамец обреченно кивает. Руки, осторожно уложенные на колени, крупно дрожат, пальцы бесконтрольно подергиваются. 

И так после каждого ночного кошмара. Сколько их было за последний месяц? На десятом Калбер перестал считать. 

Их каюты соединены общим санузлом, и Калбер уже давно хочет перебраться к Стамецу, но тот коротко и ясно дает понять, что пока не готов. Он и сам это понимает, видит дрожь страха, бледное тощее тело, тени под глазами, трясущиеся руки, покрытые бороздами шрамов.

Тактильный контакт сведен к минимуму, и Калбер готов это принять. После всего пережитого Стамец не может вот так просто позволить себя касаться, не может пустить в личное пространство того, кто так жестоко с ним обошелся. Калбер знает, что Стамец хочет этого, видит в глубине больных слезящихся глаз желание не столько близости, сколько просто заботы и тепла, но пока это невозможно. Кто там сказал, что время лечит, но как в бесплатной больнице?

Когда Калбер в очередной раз глубокой ночью сидит за отчетами, до его ушей доносится тихий вскрик, а затем судорожный всхлип.

Внутренние двери кают всегда открыты — еще один героический для Стамеца поступок, и Калбер ценит этот жест.

Впрочем, сейчас есть смысл зайти на чужую территорию.

— Пол, можно?..

Калбер щурится: в каюте Стамеца почти полная темнота, но света из ванной хватает, чтобы разглядеть фигуру, скорчившуюся на смятых простынях.

Стамец устало поднимает голову, но потом прячет лицо от ярких ламп в сгибе локтя. Затем со стоном садится на постели и сонно щурится.

— Все еще болит? Я могу посмотреть?

Калбер увеличивает освещение до сорока процентов и опускается на колени рядом с койкой. Стамец с самым несчастным видом смотрит куда-то на противоположную стену.

Кисти сведены жестокой судорогой, Калбер осторожно, стараясь надавливать с минимальной силой, массирует руки Стамеца от локтей до кончиков пальцев. На особо болезненных точках тот шипит от боли, но позволяет закончить процедуру.

— Если хочешь, расскажи о том, что тебе снилось. Я готов слушать.

Если бы Калберу сказали полгода назад, что он будет успокаивать Стамеца среди ночи, он рассмеялся бы в лицо. Но что поделать, если странное горячее трепыхание в груди требует этого. Ему приходится учиться мягкости.

Стамец молчит. 

Как он и предполагал еще тогда, у ромуланцев, возвращение в нормальное состояние будет тяжелым. Стамец держит дистанцию, и Калбер готов терпеть, если тому так легче. Но мимо него не проходит нервное истощение и общий упадок сил.

— Ты ел сегодня что-нибудь? Я не удивлюсь, если ты еще больше потерял в весе.

Стамец отрицательно качает головой.

— Я честно пытался, но в горло не лезло ни одного чертового куска.

— Пол.

— Да хватит уже! — Стамец, наконец, взрывается, ядовитое отчаяние волной накрывает Калбера. — Ты так носишься со мной, пытаешься контролировать каждый мой шаг, но между тем не видишь, что я просто рассыпаюсь на части!

Калбер осторожно сжимает руки Стамеца, поглаживая костяшки. Никто не говорил, что будет легко. В истории мировой медицины не описано ни одного подобного случая, хорошо, что Стамец хотя бы остался жив.

— Я уже жалею, что решил запустить обратный процесс. Я не могу нормально есть: то сметаю все, что может выдать репликатор, то сутками не могу заставить себя выпить стакан воды. Я не могу нормально спать, потому что просыпаюсь от кошмаров каждые два часа. Я истощен настолько, что это замечают мои подчиненные. Я не могу позволить себе быть слабым, понимаешь?..

Калбер не знает, что сказать. Он не жалеет о препарате, введенном Стамецу, но реабилитационный период превращается в сущий кошмар.

— Вчера я ухитрился разбить бокс с новыми лишайниками, которые полгода выращивали по моему заказу на Звездной базе 11. Хорошо, что рядом никого не было и я успел все водворить на место. Проклятые руки, Хью, они дрожат в самый неподходящий момент. — Стамец сглатывает слезы. — Помнишь, как ты пришел ко мне тогда, в самый первый раз, и хорошенько пырнул?

Калбер вздрагивает. Разговор нравится ему все меньше и меньше.

— Да, помню. Ты тогда чуть не сжил меня со свету какими-то ядовитыми грибами.

— Так вот, если бы ты попытался провернуть этот трюк еще раз, я бы даже не успел оказать сопротивление. Моя реакция не такая быстрая, я стал более чувствителен к боли, выносливость оставляет желать лучшего.

— Ты просто очеловечиваешься, все в порядке. Тем более убивать тебя в мои планы не входит уже очень давно, — Калбер пытается улыбнуться, но получается плохо.

Стамец качает головой.

— При чем тут ты, Хью. Разве мало людей хотят заполучить место начлаба под боком у Филиппы? Я вижу, как они на меня смотрят, ждут, пока я размякну окончательно. Сейчас они еще побаиваются меня по старой памяти, но потом…

Калбер встает с пола и опускается на койку рядом со Стамецем.

— Прекрати немедленно. Ты не можешь мгновенно вернуться в строй. И пока ты… приходишь в форму, я буду по мере своих сил защищать тебя.

Повисает молчание. Последние слова слишком откровенные, слишком острые, как будто их с мясом вырвали из самого нутра Калбера. Стамец неверяще смотрит на него.

— Хью, послушай меня внимательно. Ты спас меня, я — тебя, возможно, в этом мире это что-то и значит, но все поменялось. Посмотри на меня, я не могу быть достойным партнером для тебя. Не после всего, что было.

Калбер пораженно выдыхает. Так вот что это было. Стамец пытается отдалиться от него, забиться в нору не потому, что сам в этот нуждается, а потому, что не хочет быть обузой. Идиот, вот он кто.

— Иди сюда, — Калбер протягивает руки и осторожно обнимает Стамеца за плечи. 

Тот инстинктивно дергается, но потом затихает, распластавшись на груди Калбера. Он слышит, как заполошно колотится сердце, чувствует, как его несмело, едва касаясь, обнимают в ответ. 

Вот так, все правильно, так и должно быть. Почему он боялся сделать это раньше?..

— Если меня не испугал твой полумертвый вид тогда, у ромуланцев, мне уже ничего не страшно. Имей терпение, ты же ученый. Я не собираюсь тебя бросать одного только потому, что тебя шатает, трясет или еще черт знает что происходит. Подожди немного, и скоро твои люди будут снова дрожать как осиновый лист, стоит тебе зайти в лабораторию.

Стамец тяжело дышит ему куда-то в плечо.

— Ты не понимаешь, я… не тот, кем был раньше. С ДНК Риппер у меня был хоть какой-то потенциал, меня не трогали как особо ценный экземпляр, не мешали работать. Что меня ждет сейчас? Меня может заменить любой специалист с Земли.

Калбер фыркает и осторожно проводит ладонью по всклокоченным волосам.

— Просто послушай свой треп со стороны, мой дорогой. «Харон» давно бы превратился в кучу орбитального мусора, если бы не твои разработки и усовершенствования. Как ни крути, даже тем, кто очень любит воевать, наука нужна. Она критически необходима, Пол. И ты ее лучший представитель в этом квадранте.

Стамец хмыкает.

— Где-то еще и Страал должен скитаться, если его еще не пристрелили.

— К черту Страала. — Калбер вспоминает, что по некоторым данным тот был любовником Стамеца. — Я понимаю твой страх быть вышвырнутым на произвол судьбы, но это глупо. Ты нужен Империи, и Филиппа так просто тебя не отпустит, даже если ты теперь не можешь призывать больших космических тараканов щелчком пальцев.

Стамец молчит, очевидно пытается переварить информацию.

— Усвой хорошенько, что ты нужен на «Хароне», никто не собирается отбирать у тебя твои грибы и я буду рядом, пока ты не очухаешься окончательно — и после этого тоже. Понял?

Стамец поднимает на него глаза и громко сглатывает.

— Хью, я не знаю, как мы к этому пришли… но мне нравится.

Калбер не выдерживает, накопившееся напряжение требует выхода, он громко смеется, не выпуская Стамеца из объятий.

— Когда лежишь один и в темноте, очень легко потеряться во всем этом дерьме. Я тебе говорю, однажды ты заблудишься в собственной голове.

Стамец обиженно хмурится, и Калбер крепче прижимает его к себе.

— Сегодня я буду спать здесь.

Тело в его руках ощутимо напрягается, и он ослабляет хватку, позволяя Стамецу вырваться.

— Просто спать, тише-тише. Хочу убедиться, что ты отдыхаешь перед днем беготни по своим теплицам. 

Стамец с нескрываемым подозрением косится на него, но потом ложится и сдвигается к самому краю койки, оставляя свободное место.

— Ты просто полежишь рядом? Я… я еще не совсем контролирую себя. 

Это сказано таким надломленным тоном, что Калбер понимает: Стамец винит себя и за отсутствие полноценной близости. Что за чертовщина творится в этих гениальных мозгах!

— Да, Пол, я с удовольствием просто полежу, после дня отчетов я ни на что другое физически не способен.

Стамец некоторое время беспокойно возится, но потом затихает под самым боком у Калбера. Тремор сходит на нет, Калбер осторожно перехватывает его ладонь.

— Пол, твои руки. Заметь, они не дрожат.

Стамец сонно жмурится, усталость после пережитого стресса берет свое.

— Было бы весьма неудобно таскать тебя вместе с койкой в лабораторию, так что нам стоит найти другой способ убрать дрожь.

Калбер улыбается.

— Знаешь, если нормально спать и есть, и не такое случается. Спокойной ночи, Пол. Я буду здесь.

Стамец позволяет снова себя обнять.

— Спокойной ночи, Хью.

2.

Первая совместная увольнительная заканчивается ночной прогулкой по грязному району окраинной планеты. Две луны хаотично движутся по темному небу, Стамец с нескрываемым подозрением косится на типов на улице, похожих на наркоторговцев и сутенеров.

— Хью, мы могли найти более живописное место даже в этой дыре. Я не уверен, что нас не сожрут обитатели ближайшей помойки.

Калбер крепче сжимает его руку, энтузиазм переполняет, даже грязь и вонь трущоб кажутся не такими отвратительными.

— Шоу будет великолепным, я тебе гарантирую. Ты слышал когда-нибудь о Кассилии?

Стамец пожимает плечами и брезгливо вытирает рукав, случайно коснувшись липкой влажной стены.

— Только то, что она весьма эффектно исчезла со звездных карт после атаки фотонными торпедами.

Калбер качает головой.

— Визитная карточка этой расы — их опера. Я слышал ее только в записи, хотел послушать вживую, но… не успел. Физиология кассилианцев создана для пения, никто не сможет повторить их арии. Их культура уже обросла кучей мифов, но один знакомый меломан по секрету сообщил мне, что в Империи остались еще несколько профессиональных певцов-кассилианцев.

Сердце радостно трепещет в груди, но холодным взглядом Стамеца можно погасить пару мелких звезд.

— Я думал, опера — это такая чопорная штука в здоровенном дворце из мрамора, бархата и хрусталя. Впрочем, я не силен в этом.

Калбер приобнимает Стамеца за плечи.

— Конечно, я уже имел несчастье послушать твой…

— Анархо-панк, мой дорогой. Грибы больше любят пост-хардкор, но я не могу вырастить их эгоистами.

Калбер не выдерживает и громко смеется, спугивая стайку местных птиц, похожих на маленьких птеродактилей.

— Так вот, бывшая солистка оперы сейчас доживает свое в этой дыре. Как ты понимаешь, всех свидетелей геноцида на Кассилии стремятся уничтожить, и вести прежнюю богемную жизнь она уже не может. Она дает концерты в местных кабаках, но здешним аборигенам хоть палкой по тазу стучи, они не почувствуют разницы.

Стамец хмыкает.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что палкой по тазу будет и то лучше этой оперы, но не хочу портить тебе вечер.

— Я обещаю честно сходить на вечер твоей музыки, справедливость должна восторжествовать.

Стамец раздраженно шипит на проститутку, настойчиво демонстрирующую им три пары молочных желез.

— Я бы и сам рад на них сходить, но последние панки вымерли два века назад, как динозавры, смены климата не выдержали. «Сид Вишес умер у тебя на глазах», да, Хью?

— Что?..

Похоже, Стамецу доставляет определенное удовольствие цитировать какие-то древние тексты, но с этим можно разобраться потом. Тем более они уже пришли, навигатор предупреждающе пищит.

— Ну и дыра, надеюсь, внутри будет почище.

Калбер морщит нос, Стамец с интересом тычет носком ботинка в какого-то типа, затянутого в кожу. Мертвецки пьяный абориген лежит на земле, ярко-зеленая шевелюра аккуратно уложена в лужу блевотины.

— Да уж, Хью, если мы тут и панков найдем, я обещаю не ворчать до конца шоу.

— Это невозможно, тебя просто взорвет, как перегруженный автоклав. — Калбер толкает замызганную дверь, и они входят в паб.

Дыхание сбивается от тяжелого запаха курева, пота, алкоголя, еды сомнительного качества, каких-то местных наркотиков. Глаза слезятся от дыма, Калбер закашливается и подхватывает Стамеца под руку, боясь потерять его в густом чаду.

Тесное помещение с низким потолком загромождено столами, у самой дальней стены возвышается невысокий помост, освещенный не лучше, чем остальные углы паба. Они пробираются ближе к нему и занимают столик у стены.

Калбер внимательно смотрит на Стамеца. В темно-синей, идеально выглаженной футболке в обтяжку тот выглядит абсолютно чужим в этой дыре. Светлые волосы уложены, в изящной фигуре трудно узнать того чудовищно тощего, измученного ученого, каким тот был пару месяцев назад. Крупные уродливые шрамы с предплечий никуда не делись, но сами руки уже не такие худые, под кожей начала нарастать мышечная ткань. Калбер знает, что Стамец отчаянно убивается в спортзале, пытаясь вернуть хотя бы подобие прежней формы.

Стамец хочет соответствовать своему партнеру. Как будто Калбер хоть раз сомневался в том, что сделал правильный выбор.

— Или заказывайте, или выметайтесь отсюда.

Калбер отрывается от изучения груди Стамеца через тонкую ткань футболки и угрожающе смотрит на наглого официанта. Затем, не произнося ни слова, кладет на замызганный стол металлическую дельту.

Аборигена как ветром сдувает, Стамец фыркает.

— Мог бы и не светиться, Хью. Как будто было так сложно оставить пару кредитов в этом притоне.

— Боюсь, если нам принесут что-то из местной кухни, тебя вырвет прямо на стол, мой дорогой.

Стамец устало вздыхает и откидывается на спинку стула, балансируя на двух ножках. Стул угрожающе скрипит, и он прекращает качаться.

— Перестань делать такое скучающее лицо, представление должно вот-вот начаться. Потерпишь немного.

— Еще чуть-чуть, и я сам вылезу на эту сцену, так будет хуже для всех. 

Шум в пабе постепенно стихает, освещение почти полностью гаснет, остается видна только сцена. Калбер, волнуясь, хватает ладонь Стамеца.

— Смотри, вот она!

Помост противно скрипит, когда на него выходит одинокая хрупкая фигурка. Создание явно гуманоид, где-то на голову ниже Калбера и в два раза тоньше. Длинное платье волочится по полу, в худой руке зажат какой-то сверток, но Калбер не может разглядеть, что в нем.

Посетители паба выражают явный энтузиазм, стуча по столешницам кружками, топая ногами и громко крича какие-то местные приветствия. Хрупкая певица стоит на самом краю сцены, гордо развернув узкие плечи. Калбер чувствует себя неуютно: нежное, воздушное создание, созданное петь и творить в огнях рампы, вынуждено коротать век в грязном пабе, где пение по достоинству оценят разве что случайные посетители. Она напоминает раритетную бесценную флейту, которую по незнанию используют в качестве ножки для табуретки. 

Ну вот, певица еще рта раскрыть не успела, а он уже расстроен. Надо было слушать Стамеца и…

Когда звучит первая нота, все вокруг замирает. Калбер распахивает глаза, неверяще глядя на кассилианку. Это создание не может издавать такой чистый, мощный звук. Паб не подразумевает хорошей акустики, и Калберу кажется, что ее голос слепо тычется в стены, ищет выхода из душного помещения, пытается добраться до звезд, откуда он родом.

Стоит абсолютная тишина, не слышно звона стаканов или скрежета приборов. Кассилианка пропевает фразу, вторую, третью, на глаза Калбера наворачиваются слезы. Он теряет счет времени, музыка убаюкивает и будоражит одновременно, ни один проигрыватель не передает всего богатства звука. Хрупкое тело трепещет, как осенний лист на ветру, одна ария сменяется другой, Калбер только крепче сжимает ладонь Стамеца в попытке закрепиться в реальности. Он знает, что, если спросит его о музыке, тот своими язвительными замечаниями разрушит момент, поэтому молчит.

Кажется, только сейчас до него в полной мере доходит смысл понятия «катарсис». Это как оргазм, только куда более утонченный. Грязный паб уже не кажется таким отвратительным, публика становится более приветливой, даже дышать легче. Калбер облизывает пересохшие губы и смотрит на Стамеца. Боже, как он прекрасен. Эта музыка — чистый наркотик, бьющий прямо в мозг, взрывающий нейроны и напрочь отключающий критическое мышление. Это похоже на затяжной трип, во время которого заранее знаешь, что после не будет больно. Скорее, останется приятное тянущее, слегка тоскливое чувство в груди — тоска по потерянному раю.

Звук ширится, растет, переливается полутонами, хрупкая певица, кажется, вот-вот взлетит, воздух вибрирует от красоты и силы. Калбер забывает, как дышать. Кассилианка берет особо сложную ноту и тянет, тянет ее вверх, словно вытягивает трепещущий живой нерв из кровоточащей плоти. Внезапно звук приобретает какую-то кристальную чистоту, становится похож на холодный осенний воздух, каким он бывает ранним утром в сентябре. Достигнув пика, мелодия обрывается, как будто струна рвется, и повисает гробовая тишина. 

А потом до Калбера доходит.

Певица последние пять минут выступления сжимала в тощей руке стилет и вогнала его себе в грудь как раз на финальных нотах прекрасной, завораживающей мелодии. Бледно-голубая, почти прозрачная в тусклом свете кровь тонкой струйкой сбегает по ткани, и Калбер в ступоре весьма некстати думает о том, что, должно быть, это было ее самое роскошное концертное платье.

Кассилианка неслышно оседает на сцену, словно легкое перо опускается на стоячую воду. 

А затем Стамец хватает его за плечи, не давая вырваться, и выталкивает из паба. 

3.

Они напиваются до беспамятства. Конечно, напиваются, что им еще остается делать. Стамец успевает вытащить Калбера из паба до того, как там начинается давка и смятение, и запрашивает экстренную транспортировку на судно. Потом протаскивает шокированного партнера по узким техническим коридорам и заталкивает в какое-то маленькое полутемное помещение.

Калбер слышит щелчок тумблера, приглушенный свет позволяет разглядеть детали. Небольшая комната — явно какая-то инженерная кладовка — от пола до потолка заставлена всевозможными растениями. Кадки, кюветы, контейнеры — вся разноцветная масса прочно переплетена друг с другом, лианы обвивают одеревеневшие стволы, зеленые, фиолетовые, багряные листья закрывают стены.

— Пол, куда ты меня затащил?..

Стамец с гордостью обводит рукой импровизированный мини-ботсад.

— Это помещение не значится в официальных чертежах «Харона», соответственно бортовой компьютер о его существовании не догадывается. Тут нет видеонаблюдения и прослушки, стоит зайти внутрь — и ты становишься невидимым для корабельных сенсоров. Я несколько месяцев стаскивал сюда наиболее безопасные экспериментальные образцы, которые к тому же могут уживаться друг с другом.

Калбер, на секунду забыв о пережитом шоке, одобрительно кивает.

— Тут очень красиво.

Стамец лучится довольством, похоже, общество растений его немного успокаивает.

— Я прихожу сюда, когда чувствую необходимость побыть в тишине и одиночестве. Это должен был быть сюрприз, и я хотел приберечь его для какого-то особенного случая… но решил, что тебе лучше отвлечься сейчас.

Боже, Стамец вил это чертово гнездо исключительно для себя, но все равно доверился Калберу настолько, что решил привести того сюда. Как бы ни было Калберу сейчас горько и больно, нельзя оставлять такой жест без внимания.

— Спасибо, мой дорогой. Это правда очень приятно.

Калбер аккуратно обнимает его, слегка касается губами волос на виске. Стамец жмурится от удовольствия под прикосновением, но потом отстраняется и серьезно смотрит на партнера:

— Это все, конечно, очень мило, но я с удовольствием послушаю, почему ты чуть не отключился тогда, в пабе.

Калбер опускает голову. Он чувствует потребность поговорить с кем-то о случившемся, пусть Стамец и не в восторге от кассилианской оперы.

— Ну знаешь ли, не каждый день у меня перед носом кто-то… убивает себя, да еще и на сцене.

Стамец приподнимает брови.

— Да, но я видел тебя и в более мерзких ситуациях. Сегодня тебя трясло как в лихорадке. 

Они опускаются на большие перевернутые контейнеры. В спину и плечи Калбера тычутся побеги, он старается не двигаться лишний раз, чтобы не сломать особо хрупкие стебли. Стамеца почти не видно в зеленой гуще веток, хотя он сидит рядом.

— Наверное, я не смог… выдержать этот контраст. Я слышал легенду о том, что певцы-кассилианцы под конец карьеры собирают все свои силы и выдают просто умопомрачительную песню. Лучшую за всю их жизнь, а потом прямо на сцене убивают себя каким-то замысловатым способом, их умирающий организм способен выдавать фантастические ноты. Но я же думал, что это просто страшная сказка! — Калбер ничего не может поделать с отчаянием в собственном голосе.

Стамец протягивает руку к репликатору, замаскированному в зарослях лилового папоротника, и выдает Калберу литровую бутылку какого-то темно-синего пойла.

— Это то, о чем я думаю? — Калбер с подозрением смотрит на бутылку без опознавательных знаков.

Стамец прищуривается и забирает себе вторую бутылку.

— Думаешь ты о мертвой девчонке в вечернем платье, а я тебе выдал саурианский бренди. Пей, это действует на мозги весьма селективно.

— Селективно? Пол, ты переработался в лаборатории. 

Тот фыркает и отпивает из горлышка, даже не поморщившись.

— При достижении лимитирующей стадии ты эффективно забываешь ненужные детали и мозги удивительно ясно фокусируются на важных вещах. Сознание расширяет просто на ура.

— Мне кажется, ты сейчас описал действие весьма определенных производных лизергиновой кислоты, но не будем вдаваться в подробности.

Калбер отхлебывает обжигающее пойло. Кажется, будто лава стекает по пищеводу, но до желудка не доходит, а попадает напрямую в мозг. Горечь становится только отчетливее.

— Пол, мы же даже не завтракали.

— Не переживай, язву не заработаешь.

Стамец терпеливо ждет, затем вздыхает.

— Если бы я не поймал тебя, ты бы бросился к сцене и попытался бы спасти ее.

Калбер силится саркастически хмыкнуть, но из-за бренди получается выдавить лишь жалобный сип.

— Ну я же доктор, как-никак. Черт, Пол, лучше бы пили сразу реактивное топливо, эффект такой же был бы.

Стамец смеется, Калбер видит, что алкоголь на него действует куда меньше.

— Хью, ты давал заключения, в которых рекомендовал уничтожение целых рас из-за угрозы заражения.

— Иногда одна смерть воспринимается куда хуже, чем гибель миллионов.

Стамец кивает и задумчиво крутит в пальцах гибкую темно-зеленую лиану.

— И вообще, с чего это тебя так заинтересовала моя реакция? Ты что, научился ревновать? — Шутка выходит весьма посредственной.

Стамец закатывает глаза.

— Ну явно не к ней. Просто ты выглядел… таким счастливым, когда слушал ее пение, а потом, когда она воткнула в себя нож, тебя словно обухом по голове ударили. Я… никогда не видел тебя таким разбитым. Знаешь, я бы ее во второй раз убил, если бы была возможность.

Калбер вздрагивает. Стамец способен на хладнокровную расправу.

— Нельзя делать такой контраст между удовольствием и болью, Хью. Когда я увидел твое убитое выражение лица, я буквально возненавидел ее.

Черт, Стамец и правда готов был убить кассиланку только за то, что она причинила боль Калберу. 

И теперь ненормальный ученый, похоже, пытается выяснить, что именно так огорчило его, с явным намерением больше никогда не допускать подобных ситуаций. Проклятье, во что же он вляпался.

— Возможно, тебе было бы проще понять меня, если бы ты слышал оперу так, как слышу ее я.

— В какой-то момент я подумывал сбежать подышать свежим воздухом, но побоялся, что ты умрешь от счастья и твое бездыханное тело утащат на местную кухню.

— Очень смешно. Когда она начала петь, я был в состоянии эйфории. Слишком красиво, чтобы быть чем-то долговечным. С каждой новой арией мне все больше и больше сносило крышу, мне на нос словно нацепили розовые очки, я почти готов был влюбиться в этот чертов паб.

Стамец скептически хмурится.

— Это мне уже не нравится.

— Я знаю, что ты подумал про психотропы, но это не совсем то. Разве ты никогда не слышал или не видел что-то по-настоящему прекрасное?

— У меня свое понятие о красоте, знаешь ли. Когда колония грибов, чуть не погибшая вчера, сегодня дает прирост в сто пятьдесят процентов по массе, это красиво. Когда синтез на новом катализаторе дает выход вдвое больше заявленного по стандартной методике, это великолепно.

Калбер смеется. Бренди уже хорошо ударило в голову, и все кажется не таким мрачным.

— Я тебе про оперу, а ты мне про живность в чашках Петри.

— На самом деле не вижу принципиальной разницы, — взвивается Стамец. 

К его бледным щекам приливает румянец, он уже почти прикончил бутылку.

— Как бы там ни было, эта опера меня совершенно очаровала. Ты видел, как изменилась сама певица за время выступления? Она словно крылья расправила. Но финал был ужасен. Я понимаю, что, не убей она себя, звук бы не был таким великолепным, но это варварство.

Стамец пожимает плечами, слегка пошатывается на контейнере, но успевает ухватиться за массивный ствол альтаирской пальмы.

— Это их традиции, Хью. Она сделала это добровольно и была готова к этому всю жизнь. Их культура, насколько я понимаю, тесно переплетена с пением, и без оперы она бы никогда не чувствовала себя полноценной. К тому же вряд ли жизнь в этой дыре ей могла предложить что-то интересное.

Калбер упрямо качает головой.

— Иногда я думаю, что это было простое бытовое самоубийство чистой воды, и больше ничего. Она устала жить вот так и решила совместить традицию и собственное желание уйти.

— Ты этого никогда не узнаешь. Я знаю, что в глубине души — можешь даже не спорить — ты считаешь суицид слабостью и аварийным выходом для трусов.

Ага, все так и было, пока он не встретил Стамеца.

— Просто прими тот факт, что она хотела уйти с честью, и это ей удалось. — Стамец сонно щурится, выговаривать длинные предложения ему явно трудно.

Горечь все равно еще выветрилась не до конца, Калбер чувствует ее привкус на языке.

— Уйти с честью? У тебя что, в роду клингоны были?

Стамец кривится и ставит на пол пустую бутылку.

— Ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать. Может, это и есть особая фишка этой оперы: сначала поднять тебя на седьмое небо, а потом ударить об землю со всего маху. Контраст — замечательная вещь.

— Очень впечатляет, должен сказать. И много твоих кумиров свели счеты с жизнью? — Калбер ничего не может поделать с собственным сарказмом.

Стамец задумывается.

— Помню, во время учебы в Академии меня очень впечатлил образ Людвига Больцмана, он кончил весьма отвратительно. Термодинамика на тот момент была непаханным полем, на котором насмерть дрались отцы-основатели. Самое печальное, что каждый из них был в чем-то прав, а в чем-то ошибался, но старина Больцман не выдержал давления. Больше я кумиров не заводил.

Калбер делает последний глоток, бутылка с глухим стуком падает на пол. Пошло оно к черту. Все делают свой собственный выбор и расхлебывают последствия. Возможно, это он сам размяк, раз смерть незнакомой певицы на него так подействовала. Может быть, Стамец прав и это был единственный выход для нее. 

В любом случае это не главное. Важно то, что Стамец сейчас сидит рядом с ним, пытается успокоить и утешить и готов сидеть так столько, сколько понадобится. Мысли ускользают и разбегаются, бренди чертовски хорош, Калберу кажется, что его позвоночник куда-то таинственно исчез и вместо крови по его венам течет теплый воск. Стресс и боль сменяются принятием, принятие — расслабленностью и покоем.

— Ну как, получше?

Стамец трезво оценивает свои шансы удержаться в сидячем положении, поэтому осторожно сползает с контейнера, опускаясь на пол. Калбер кивает и следует его примеру.

— Во всяком случае, теперь это не ощущается таким… болезненно ярким.

Кажется, из тела разом вынули все кости, приятное тепло успокаивает, глаза закрываются. Язык заплетается, в голове гулко и пусто.

— Так это… и был твой план?.. Привести меня в эти заросли и напоить?..

Стамец сползает на пол окончательно, во весь рост растягиваясь между боксами с растениями.

— А что… плохо вышло? Отличное место.

Калбер согласно кивает и укладывается рядом со Стамецем. Металлический пол давит на бока, но ему абсолютно плевать. Внутри словно разгорается пожар из какой-то болезненной нежности и благодарности.

— Вышло просто замечательно. Действительно то что надо.

— Вот и прекрасно.

Стамец придвигается ближе и укладывает голову на грудь Калберу. Перед глазами все плывет: блеск пестрых листьев, свет матовых ламп. Границы между полом, стенами и потолком постепенно размываются. Помещение начинает медленно вращаться, но тошноты и головокружения нет, скорее приятное удивление от таких неожиданных перемен в интерьере. Боль в груди стихает окончательно; певица и ее смерть становятся печальным, но каким-то блеклым воспоминанием. Последняя ария продолжает звучать в его голове, но теперь это не предсмертный крик, а скорее гимн в честь тех, кто остался.

Калбер обнимает Стамеца, сердце готово вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди. Похоже, тот действительно знает толк в эффективном избавлении от стресса и душевных мук.

Стамец сонно ворочается, но не отстраняется, а, наоборот, притирается ближе. Наутро будет жуткое похмелье, тело затечет от ночи в неудобной позе на твердом полу, но сейчас на это плевать. Калбер готов отдать многое за эту атмосферу защищенности, уюта и нужности.

Наверное, уместно сказать что-то ласковое и важное, но сил ворочать языком просто нет, да и Стамец, похоже, уже отключился. Калбер смазанно целует его в белобрысую макушку и проваливается в тяжелый сон.

4.

Пробуждение выходит не таким болезненным, как представлял себе Калбер. Тошноты нет, мигрени тоже, похоже, Стамец со своими инновациями добрался и до репликаторов. Во рту сухо, сознание все еще слегка спутанное, но никаких других признаков метаболизма алкоголя не наблюдается. А еще говорят, что саурианский бренди — это чистый яд.

Калбер осторожно приоткрывает один глаз и косится на Стамеца. Тот все так же тихо сопит у него на плече и просыпаться не собирается. Мышцы ноют после ночевки на холодном полу, Калбер пытается осторожно перевернуться на бок, боясь разбудить Стамеца. Тот лежит так спокойно и умиротворенно, что нарушать его сон совершенно не хочется.

Калбер устраивается поудобнее, подкладывает вытянутую руку Стамецу под голову и придвигается ближе. В комнате прохладно, климат-контроль подогнан под нужды растений, а не под двух офицеров, уснувших на полу пьяными в стельку.

Калбер на мгновение замирает, когда к его животу прижимается что-то непривычно твердое. Ухмыляясь, он опускает руку вниз, накрывая пах Стамеца ладонью. Похоже, тот рад его видеть даже во сне, очень мило.

Отсутствие физической близости не нравится им обоим, но в прошлом слишком много вещей, через которые не так просто перешагнуть. Дополнительный дискомфорт Стамецу причиняют постоянные изменения гормонального фона, связанные с последствиями репарации ДНК Риппер. Организм напоминает раскачивающуюся лодку, которая черпает воду то одним, то другим бортом. Стамец страдает от нарушений терморегуляции, иммунная система периодически дает серьезные сбои, с питанием тоже полно проблем, гуморальная регуляция только то и делает, что вносит дисбаланс в и без того разбитое тело. Секс будет слишком серьезной нагрузкой, и это если принимать во внимание только физиологию. Что творится в мозгах Стамеца, неизвестно никому, включая его самого.

Калбер все это отлично понимает и готов ждать столько, сколько понадобится. Он отдает себе отчет в том, что просто боится: одного неловкого движения будет достаточно, чтобы Стамец закрылся от него на долгое время. Поэтому даже когда Калбер застает его с явными признаками возбуждения, ему не дает покоя мысль, что сам Стамец может и не хотеть секса, что это все только злые шутки гормональных скачков. Калбер опасается быть неправильно понятым, он не привык так осторожно подходить к вопросу секса. Обычно ему хватало пары слов, чтобы заполучить желаемое, в процессе красноречие тоже явно излишне, но теперь он со Стамецем. Все, что связано с ним, диаметрально противоположно прежнему опыту Калбера, и он признается себе, что просто не умеет ходить по настолько тонкому льду.

Впрочем, боится напортачить только вменяемая и рассудительная версия Калбера, а сейчас он очень далек от состояния кристальной трезвости. Мысли текут неравномерно, то мелькают слишком быстро, то уныло толкутся на месте. Что случится, если он попытается доставить удовольствие Стамецу? Он постарается быть предельно аккуратным и будет спрашивать разрешения, прежде чем делать что-либо… новое.

Калбер начинает осторожно поглаживать Стамеца через одежду, внимательно следя за его реакцией. Должен же он проснуться. Пожалуй, если Стамец откроет глаза и обнаружит чужую руку у себя в штанах, выйдет так себе удовольствие, поэтому Калбер мягко целует его, надеясь разбудить.

— Хью?.. — Стамец сонно моргает, уставившись на него.

Калбер кивает вниз, и к к щекам Стамеца тут же приливает краска. Он дергается, но затекшие после сна конечности слушаются плохо.

— Что ты делаешь?!

— Если тебе неприятно, я перестану, — Калбер с чувством проходится пальцами по телу Стамеца, слегка усиливая нажим. 

Тот глухо стонет, но явно от удовольствия.

— Похоже, я еще не до конца протрезвел, — Стамец шумно выдыхает и целует Калбера в ответ.

— Но ты же не против этого? — Калбер тянется к поясу Стамеца, собираясь сдернуть с него штаны. 

Вся эта довольно неловкая ситуация постепенно начинает заводить Калбера. Необходимость балансировать между желанием и осторожностью, нужда спрашивать, можно ли ему прикоснуться, ответное согласие и несмелое продвижение вперед — оказывается, это может быть дико возбуждающим. Калбер чувствует, как его собственный член наливается кровью без какого-либо физического воздействия, а ведь ему уже не шестнадцать, черт побери. 

Он внимательно следит за Стамецем, считывая малейшие признаки дискомфорта, но тот демонстрирует только полную расслабленность и удовлетворение.

— Я могу их снять? — Калбер имеет в виду собственные штаны, ставшие слишком тесными.

Стамец нервно сглатывает.

— Можно… я сам это сделаю?

Калбер понимает, что его партнер боится триггеров, но не подает виду, сводя на нет неловкость.

— Любишь сам распаковывать подарки?

Стамец фыркает и тянется к застежке штанов Калбера.

— Не уверен насчет подарков, я давно их не получал, но вот новые партии оборудования я всегда распаковываю лично.

Калбер не выдерживает и громко смеется. А еще делает мысленную пометку исправить досадное недоразумение с подарками: наверное, Стамец обрадуется какому-то новому кровожадному растению.

— Так я для тебя сродни особо хрупкому лабораторному стеклу? Не переживай, я не хрустальный.

Стамец только улыбается, он наконец справился с штанами и бельем Калбера и теперь несмело гладит его по мускулистому бедру. От каждого робкого прикосновения Калбера пронизывает чудовищное возбуждение, и это черт знает что такое.

— Ты такой красивый, — наконец выносит вердикт Стамец, с восторгом глядя на него.

Калбер, конечно, знает, что его пресс, ягодицы и все остальное выглядят весьма эффектно, но от невинного комплимента член ощутимо дергается. Он глухо стонет.

— Не уверен, что я с бодуна, изрядно помятый и со спущенными штанами выгляжу особо привлекательно, но поверю тебе на слово. 

Они голодно целуются, Стамец отчаянно цепляется за его бедра, притягивает ближе, Калбер вскрикивает и отстраняется.

— Что-то не так? — Стамец обеспокоенно смотрит на него.

— Все просто замечательно, просто если ты еще раз прижмешь мой член к своему бедру, я позорно кончу и испорчу твою униформу характерными пятнами.

Калбер переводит дух.

— Может, все-таки позволишь?..

— Наверное… наверное, мне лучше самому это сделать, — Стамец умоляюще смотрит на него.

Так, главное ничего не испортить. Если Стамец хочет раздевать их обоих, так тому и быть.

— Конечно, я с удовольствием на это посмотрю, мой дорогой.

Стамец облегченно выдыхает и расслабляется, Калбер успокаивающе целует его и гладит по щеке.

Стамец подрагивающими руками стягивает штаны вместе с бельем, его член стоит колом.

Калбер облизывает губы, в горле пересыхает. Они оба все еще лежат на полу на боку, лицом друг к другу. Стамец тяжело дышит от волнения и возбуждения.

— Я… ничего не могу обещать, Хью. У меня… давно не было… ни с кем.

Разумеется, не считая того раза в присутствии Филиппы. Похоже, они оба синхронно подумали об этом, потому что Стамец вздрагивает и опускает глаза.

— Тебе ничего не нужно обещать, мой прекрасный. Мы же не марафон бежим.

— Действительно. В любом случае у меня дыхание сбивается даже после незначительной нагрузки.

Калбер знает, что Стамец винит себя во многих вещах. Он считает себя недостаточно привлекательным, недостаточно сильным и выносливым, и это все грызет его изнутри.

Калбер думает, что словами делу не поможешь, и снова осторожно укладывает руки на бедра Стамеца.

— Так нормально?

Стамец кивает, и Калбер ласково оглаживает выступающие тазовые косточки. Пожалуй, тот все еще слишком худой. Стамец жмурится от удовольствия и пытается касаться Калбера в ответ, но тот мягко отводит его руки.

— Позволь мне, хорошо?

Калбер сдвигается ниже и утыкается лицом в бедро Стамеца.

— Стой, Хью, что ты…

Калбер проводит ладонью по члену Стамеца, тот тихонько вскрикивает и прикусывает костяшки пальцев, вздрагивая всем телом.

— Не сдерживай себя, мой дорогой.

Стамец смеется и запускает пальцы в волосы Калбера.

— Что, это настолько банально прозвучало?

Впрочем, ответа от Стамеца не дождаться, тот громко стонет и выгибается в пояснице. Калбер глубоко принимает в горло его член, слегка придерживая бедра. На глазах выступают слезы, он давно не был в подобной роли, но рвотный рефлекс, по-видимому, решил о себе не напоминать. Стамец корчится от удовольствия, но Калбер все же на пару секунд отрывается от своего занятия.

— Ты же скажешь, если что-то пойдет не так?

Стамец только задушенно мычит в ответ. Калбер задумывается, сохранилась ли у того прежняя чувствительность. ДНК Риппер многократно усиливало тактильные ощущения, было бы интересно…

— Хью… подожди, пожалуйста.

Калбер тут же прерывается и успокаивающе гладит его по животу.

— Хочешь взять таймаут?

Стамец вытирает пот со лба и кивает.

— Слишком много и слишком сильно. Прости, Хью, я…

— Все в порядке, Пол. — Калбер снова сдвигается так, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне. — Мы всегда можем просто полежать.

Стамец жалобно качает головой.

— Пойми, мне правда понравилось. Но… в какой-то момент ощущения стали слишком острыми и интенсивными, я… нахлынули воспоминания. Наверное, не очень удобно «просто лежать» в полность возбужденном состоянии. — Он кивает на их члены.

Калбер пожимает плечами и крепко обнимает Стамеца. Контакт кожи с кожей простреливает все его существо огненными искрами, но он по возможности пытается игнорировать возбуждение.

— Это физиология, Пол, не тебе мне объяснять.

Некоторое время они просто лежат в обнимку и переводят дух, отчаянно цепляясь друг за друга. Наконец Стамец моргает, словно сгоняет какое-то внутреннее наваждение.

— Кажется, прошло.

— Это намек, чтобы я пошевеливался? — Калбер усмехается и крепко целует Стамеца. 

Тот выглядит сбитым с толку.

— Если ты не хочешь….

— Расслабься, Пол, я правда хочу доставить тебе удовольствие. Ты напряжен, как струна. Ну и я не останусь без своей порции эндорфинов.

Калбер притирается ближе, оставляя между их телами совсем мало места. Стамец вздрагивает, но не отстраняется. Калбер просовывает между ними руку, обхватывая два члена вместе.

— Я подумал, что это будет несколько проще и менее… остро, как ты говоришь.

Стамец стонет, когда Калбер двигает рукой.

— Хорошо?

— Д-да, еще.

Калбер постепенно наращивает темп, свободной рукой придерживая Стамеца за поясницу. Тот запрокидывает голову, на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Наверное, выглядят они просто смехотворно: двое взрослых мужчин с приспущенными штанами, развалившиеся на полу между растений, дрочащие, словно парочка озабоченных подростков. Зрелище на миллион.

Стамец глухо вскрикивает и отчаянно цепляется за Калбера. Они кончают быстро и почти одновременно, оргазм яркий, словно взрыв фотонной торпеды, Стамеца еще долго потряхивает от эмоциональной и физической встряски. Калбер вытирает липкую ладонь об штаны и обнимает партнера.

— Ну что, ты жив?

— Н-не уверен, — Стамец выравнивает дыхание. — Слишком много…. всего. Но это было очаровательно.

— Я польщен.

Калбер с облегчением вздыхает. Все прошло максимально неловко и странно, но какая разница, если он довел Стамеца не до панической атаки, а до оргазма. Он отстраняется, внимательно разглядывая каждую черточку на его лице: от влажных белых ресниц до искусанных губ.

— Как же ты красив, мой дорогой.

Стамец заливается краской и утыкается в плечо Калбера.

— Кажется, алкоголь так до конца и не выветрился.

Калбер смеется:

— Ну да, в трезвом виде мы бы на такое вряд ли решились. А еще говорят, что саурианский бренди опасен для людей.

Стамец хмыкает.

— У меня в лаборатории лежат препараты, позволяющие снять всю негативную побочку этого пойла.

— Вот и отлично.

Калбер устраивает Стамеца поудобнее.

— Хью, ты что, снова спать собрался? Мы выглядим довольно… неординарно.

— Мы выглядим полностью удовлетворенными, Пол. До начала смены еще пять часов, успеем отмыться.

Стамец некоторое время возится, затем находит оптимальное положение и затихает. Калбер знает, что им предстоит все это обсудить, но точно не сейчас, когда Стамец эмоционально выжатый и уставший. Они найдут время.

Калбер будет вечно благодарен кассилианской опере, из-за которой Стамец привел его сюда. В конце концов, надираться в хлам под какими-то странными кустами уже не кажется сомнительной идеей — скорее даже заманчивой.

5.

— Сэр, мы рады вас видеть живым и невредимым, — какая-то мелкая сошка за пультом транспортатора подобострастно лепечет, когда Калбер, шатаясь, материализуется на платформе. 

Он сплевывает и из последних сил хватается за стену.

— Полагаю, вся группа высадки уже мертва. — Стамец неторопливо подходит к нему, но Калбер видит, как напряжено все его тело, как дрожит каждая мышца.

Стамец скользит взглядом по нему, явно отыскивая травмы.

— Их разорвало в клочья до того, как луч успел захватить сигнатуры. — Калбер наконец восстанавливает равновесие, опираясь на руку Стамеца.

Ученый с самого начала говорил, что спускать пять человек на поверхность Тарсуса VI — значит обречь их на верную смерть. Соседняя колония была печально известна геноцидом, вызванным плесневыми грибами, но в этой дыре дела были еще хуже. Микроорганизмы с Тарсуса IV каким-то образом оказались в экосистеме Тарсуса VI. Вместо того чтобы погибнуть в суровом климате, плесень адаптировалась и атаковала все живое на планете. Кислотные дожди, перенасыщение атмосферы метаном, загрязнение воды и почвы поверхностно-активными веществами — грибок приспособился ко всему и существенно видоизменился. В результате стремительно движущаяся сизая масса уничтожала пластиковые перекрытия, любые белковые, жировые и углеводные системы, не брезговала местным аналогом нефти и мягких горных пород. Единственное, что грибок пока не научился переваривать — это чистые металлы или их сплавы. Часть колонистов спаслась, наглухо замуровавшись в металлических контейнерах, но потом весьма некстати прошел кислотный дождь, и Калбер стал невольным свидетелем нападения плесени.

Пожалуй, тошнотворное зрелище еще долго будет преследовать его в кошмарах.

Группу высадки постигла та же участь, и Калбер уже пожалел о своей степени в области патогенной микрофлоры, из-за которой его и включили в состав десанта. Его спасло только то, что он остался в шаттле и вовремя вспомнил, как пользоваться портативным сварочным аппаратом, чтобы наглухо запечатать все швы изнутри. Сезон кислотных дождей сопровождался ионными штормами за пределами атмосферы, Калбер слушал стук едких капель по обшивке и прерывистые сообщения с «Харона» о том, что пока нет возможности использовать транспортатор.

Черт возьми, он чуть не поседел: крыша шаттла могла рухнуть в любой момент, и плесень тут же растерзала бы его в клочья. 

Все обошлось, и его успели вытащить, но дикий, животный страх не отпускает. Смерть смерти рознь, фазер убивает за доли секунды, а быть растерзанным мутировавшим грибком — слишком даже для ночного кошмара.

— Император ждет ваш рапорт, — Калберу не нравится холодный яростный огонь в глубине глаз Стамеца.

Только сейчас до него доходит, что Стамец, должно быть, мучился от волнения и полной неизвестности все те часы, что Калбер провел в шаттле почти без связи.

— Я отправлю полный отчет через несколько часов, мне нужно провести несколько анализов в лаборатории, — отвечает Калбер скорее для любопытных ушей инженера в транспортаторной.

— Хорошо. Вторая копия отчета нужна мне для исследований, — удовлетворенно кивает Стамец, и они вместе выходят из помещения.

Калбер шагает рядом со Стамецем, постепенно успокаиваясь и не переставая радоваться, что он выжил и теперь может просто наслаждаться обществом партнера.

— Ты ранен? — наконец нарушает молчание Стамец.

— Нет, скорее напуган. Здорово меня перетряхнуло, когда пришлось на скорость заваривать люки…

Стамец глубоко вдыхает, но не говорит ни слова. Калбер видит, как он взвинчен, но сдерживается, не желая устраивать сцену прямо посреди корабельного коридора.

— Пойдем в нашу каюту? — мягко предлагает Калбер.

Стамец нервно кивает.

— Пойдем. 

Как только двери каюты захлопываются за ними, Стамец яростно ругается и хватает Калбера за воротник куртки, с силой прижимая его к стене.

— Чем ты вообще думал, черт побери?! Чем ты думал, когда спускался на блядский Тарсус?

— Пол, я…

— Заткнись, твою мать! — Губы Стамеца дрожат, но хватка железная. — Неужели так обязательно было туда лезть самому? У тебя недостаточно пушечного мяса в подчинении?

— Это был прямой приказ Филиппы. К тому же мне было интересно, что…

Калбер понимает, что последняя фраза была лишней, когда Стамец буквально рычит:

— Интересно ему было! А подохнуть как собака тебе тоже интересно?

Калбер смаргивает слезы. Глаза все еще влажные и немного воспаленные после сварки, кожа на лице и руках саднит.

— Хью?.. — Стамец растерянно касается уголка глаза, его гнев испаряется.

— Не переживай, это не ты довел меня до слез, это последствия сварки.

Стамец выдыхает и утыкается лбом в его плечо.

— Хью, я не знал, что мне делать. Если бы ты погиб там…

— Ты знаешь, что научное любопытство может завести очень далеко. Я тут, я жив, я выбрался.

Калбер знает, что Стамеца буквально трясет от адской смеси эмоций. Тот уже успел представить, во что превратится его жизнь после смерти Калбера, испытать всю гамму от черного отчаяния до робкой надежды, а сейчас он возвращается живым и относительно невредимым, рассказывая о чисто научном интересе. У Стамеца есть полное право попинать его ногами.

— Ладно, нам обоим стоит отдохнуть, — Калбер стаскивает униформу, оставаясь в белье.

Стамец неподвижно стоит посреди каюты с самым печальным видом. На нем все еще болтается лабораторный халат. Наверное, как только появилась возможность вернуть Калбера, он бросил все дела в оранжерее и рванул в транспортаторную.

— Пол… — кажется, спрашивать, что не так, смысла нет.

Калбер крепко обнимает застывшего Стамеца, через слои одежды лопатки все равно кажутся слишком острыми.

— Неужели так будет каждый раз, Хью? 

Он вопросительно смотрит на Стамеца.

— Каждый раз будет так плохо, когда ты будешь находиться в опасности? Я чувствую, что становлюсь зависим от тебя, и это чертовски пугает. Так не должно быть.

Калбер опускает голову. Так вот что так страшит Стамеца. Потеря свободы, привязанность, которая в Империи равна слабости, зависимость от другого человека. Все это слишком опасно. 

Но ведь это чувство взаимно. Каждый раз, когда на Стамеца набрасываются какие-то образцы или когда он обжигается чем-то едким, Калбер вздрагивает от тревоги и сочувствия. Возможно, отношения не убьют их, ведь рискуют они оба.

— Пол, ксенон же достаточно инертная штука?

Стамец удивленно смотрит на него.

— Ты что, решил повторить программу начальной школы? Сравнительно инертный.

— Но он же каким-то образом реагирует с другими элементами. Те же фториды ксенона…

— … большая часть из которых окисляет все, что шевелится и не шевелится.

Калбер продолжает гнуть свою линию, с трудом сдерживая улыбку при виде озадаченного лица Стамеца.

— Но каким-то образом были получены хотя бы бинарные соединения.

— Большую часть синтезировали или при повышенном давлении и температуре, или каталитическими методами. Процесс сложный, трудоемкий, и зачастую затраты не окупаются.

— И все-таки возможный.

Стамец фыркает.

— Ладно, сдаюсь. Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Я просто пытаюсь на понятном тебе языке химических связей объяснить, что для каких-либо отношений нужно не только обоюдное желание, но и какой-то набор внешних факторов, зачастую не самых благоприятных.

Стамец смеется долго, выплескивая напряжение, копившееся весь день.

— Ну ладно, твое знание базового курса химии куда лучше, чем способность придумывать метафоры. Ты хочешь сказать, что если мы не убили друг друга, никто не убил нас, мы успешно отбиваемся и все еще на плаву, мы… стабильное соединение?..

Калбер морщится.

— Звучит это действительно… странно, мой дорогой. Но да, стабильное и довольно реакционноспособное.

Стамец снова начинает смеяться, попутно стягивая с себя халат.

— Пошло оно все к черту, Хью. Возможно, я и правда слишком переживаю и загадываю наперед, не знаю. Единственное, в чем я уверен — я не хочу тебя терять, потому что с тобой моя жизнь гораздо приятнее и полноценнее, чем была до этого. 

У Калбера перехватывает дыхание. Возможно, если бы не перенесенный стресс и волнение, Стамец не произнес бы этих слов. Но тот несколько часов думал, что Калбер мучительно погиб, и после его спасения все остальное становится неважным.

— Я чувствую то же самое, Пол. Высокая энергия связи, все дела.

Стамец едва ли не всхлипывает от смеха.

— Фториды ксенона, прости господи. Хью, ты не мог просто сказать, что я… я важен для тебя? Я не так долго сижу в лаборатории, чтобы перестать понимать обычную человеческую речь. 

Они валятся в обнимку на койку, тесно переплетаясь конечностями. День был тяжелым и выматывающим, они оба измучены страхом, неизвестностью и слишком резкой переменой эмоций. Бурлящий адреналин требует выхода, Калбер чувствует, как подрагивают от напряжения мышцы Стамеца. Они уже перешли ту грань усталости, когда хочется упасть на горизонтальную поверхность и отключиться, сейчас сна ни в одном глазу.

Стамец стягивает штаны и с чувством целует Калбера, навалившись на него сверху.

— Знаешь, мой прекрасный, я долго думал над тем вопросом, который так живо заинтересовал нас вчера.

Калбер облизывается и пальцами поглаживает загривок Стамеца. Вчера они снова вернулись к проблеме полноценного секса. Очевидно, что Стамец физически не сможет быть снизу, и Калбер не против. Но все равно, ему пока трудно переносить контакт двух полностью обнаженных тел. Стамецу важно чувствовать контроль над ситуацией — и еще куча вещей, превращающих секс в русскую рулетку.

Вчера его партнер был слишком огорчен возможными трудностями, и Калберу стоило немалых усилий убедить его, что это все временно. Что эти препятствия никогда не оттолкнут его. Что в конечном итоге все образуется. 

И сейчас Калберу очень интересно, что же надумал Стамец.

— Мне придется быть сверху. Я имею в виду не только активную роль, но и позу. Ты не против?

Искорки возбуждения простреливают их тела. Калбер предвкушающе прикусывает губу. Пожалуй, он кончит от одного только взгляда снизу вверх на Стамеца.

— Я очень даже за, — Калбер использует свой самый соблазнительный тон.

Стамец облегченно кивает.

— И мне… нужно будет ограничить твою подвижность.

Калбер сглатывает слюну. Что-то новенькое.

— Свяжешь меня по рукам и ногам? Вытащишь наручники?

Стамец моргает, Калбер запоздало понимает, что у него совершенно другие ассоциации с наручниками.

— Думаю, мягко зафиксировать запястья будет достаточно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты испытывал дискомфорт.

Калбер уже не может сдерживать стон возбуждения. Смесь контроля и заботы кружит голову.

— Так… ты согласен?

— Ну конечно же, я согласен. И готов начинать прямо сейчас. 

Он слегка толкается бедрами навстречу Стамецу, тот охает.

— Если ты устал или просто хочешь немного повременить…

— Пол! — Калбер удивляется, как умоляюще может звучать его голос. — Сказал «а», говори «б». 

Стамец улыбается и целует его просто, без особой страсти, скорее благодарно и ласково. Затем приподнимается и стягивает с себя остатки одежды. Калбер тянется к своей, но Стамец осторожно перехватывает его руку.

— Можно… я сам, когда буду готов?

Калбер кивает. Каждый раз, когда они ласкают друг друга, возбуждение ощущается по-разному. Острое покалывание в животе, горячая тяжелая волна в паху, разум становится мягким и податливым, тело живет отдельной жизнью. 

Он все еще лежит на спине, когда Стамец бережно берет его запястья, заводит их наверх и стягивает ремнем форменки. Пластик не режет кожу, но держит туго, так просто не вырвешься. И эта передача контроля в руки партнера оказывается куда приятнее, чем думал Калбер. Стамец гладит, лижет и прикусывает его тело везде, куда только может дотянуться, ловит кончиками пальцев дрожь удовольствия, сцеловывает стоны и крики. Когда его губы смыкаются на члене, Калбер уже не может себя сдерживать. Он хрипло воет, вздрагивает всем телом, толкается вперед так, что Стамецу приходится придерживать его бедра.

Стамец с самым довольным видом облизывается.

— Тебе нравится, Хью?

Калбер только стонет в ответ. Член пульсирует, все тело пронизывает похоть, он цепляется связанными руками за верхний край койки.

Стамец садится на постели и закидывает вытянутую ногу Калбера себе на плечо, другую оставляет согнутой в колене. Калбер чувствует себя открытым и доступным, как орионская шлюха, но стыда или страха нет. С ним Стамец, который никогда не причинит ему боли и не воспользуется его телом без согласия.

Стамец на мгновение прикрывает глаза, борясь с собственным возбуждением. Затем выуживает из тумбочки тюбик смазки и выдавливает себе на пальцы, чтобы немного нагреть. 

— Хью, готов?

— Перестань… перестань задавать вопросы и трахни меня, наконец!..

Калбер видит, как дергается член Стамеца, но тот контролирует себя.

Калбер чувствует, как теплые скользкие пальцы оглаживают его, очень осторожно проталкиваются внутрь. Свободной рукой Стамец ласкает его соски и гладит живот.

— Расслабься, мой дорогой.

Калбер скулит и извивается под его руками, Стамец действует мучительно медленно, боясь причинить боль. Наконец он вытаскивает пальцы и на мгновение замирает, молчаливо спрашивая согласия. Калбер только скрипит зубами и стонет, дергая бедрами.

Когда он наконец чувствует Стамеца в себе, он близок к позорной отключке. Теплое давление нарастает, низ живота сводит сладкой судорогой. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются, член ноет от перевозбуждения.

Стамец постепенно набирает скорость, Калбер едва не теряет сознание, когда видит их отражение в зеркальной стенной панели. Стамец, склонившийся над ним, он сам с широко разведенными ногами и связанными над головой руками — все это выглядит настолько горячо и развратно, что порнография Райза кажется детской книжкой с картинками.

Продержаться долго у них явно не получится, новизна и похоть слишком остры. Стамец со стоном выплескивается вглубь тела, одновременно стискивая его член, и обессиленно валится сверху. Калбер вскрикивает, сперма размазывается по их потным телам, в глазах темнеет.

Сердце отчаянно колотится, в горле пересыхает, некоторое время он старается перевести дух. Грудь ходит ходуном, впрочем, распластанного по ней Стамеца это совсем не беспокоит.

— Хью?..

— М-м-м?

— Ты как?

— В полном порядке.

Диалог отнимает все силы, и четверть часа они лежат пластом, выравнивая дыхание. Стамец протягивает руки, поспешно освобождает запястья Калбера и принимается растирать покрасневшую кожу.

— Не очень больно?

Калбер довольно хмыкает.

— Просто замечательно. Смотри, я войду во вкус и тебе придется тратить километры веревок на художественное связывание.

— Звучит заманчиво.

Стамец снова затихает под боком, вымотанный и опустошенный. Сил тащить их обоих в душ нет.

— Пол, а тебе как?

Стамец довольно улыбается.

— Даже лучше, чем я предполагал. 

На более интеллектуальную беседу их просто не хватает. Сумасшедший день, закончившийся так неожиданно, выматывает до предела.

Калбер наконец-то может обнять Стамеца, кожа под пальцами горячая и липкая. Еще один барьер между ними с треском рухнул. Наверное, самое время сказать то, что Калбер так боялся произнести до этого.

— Я люблю тебя, Пол, — запоздалое признание дается на удивление легко.

Стамец сонно утыкается губами в шею Калбера.

— Я тебя тоже. 

6.

Калбер, внутренне дрожа от предвкушения, идет по корабельному коридору. Возбуждение и острое любопытство гложет его, слюна собирается во рту, под ложечкой сладко тянет.

Сегодня они будут играть по правилам Стамеца.

Наконец он подходит к двери их общей каюты. Калбер знает, что на «Хароне» уже делают ставки, сколько продержится странный союз доктора и ученого. Калбер не сомневается, что они переживут многих из корабельных сплетников. Он уж постарается.

Калбер открывает дверь персональным кодом доступа, и приятный полумрак буквально ласкает глаза, уставшие от яркого света лазарета.

Крепкие руки тут же обхватывают его плечи, Калбер чувствует живое, трепещущее тепло, и кровь приливает к низу живота.

— Постой, дай мне хоть помыться после смены.

Стамец выразительно смотрит на него из полумрака.

— Ты мне нравишься любым, мой дорогой. Даже если испачкан в крови с ног до головы.

Калбер скалится и оглаживает бедра Стамеца.

— Надо будет как-то попробовать. 

Он знает, что из-за незапланированных исследований его партнер провел трое суток не выходя из лабораторий, и в единственный выходной сначала полдня отсыпался, а потом просидел за накопившейся бумажной работой.

Если руки Стамеца заняты ПАДДами, а не приборами и образцами, жди беды. Бюрократия доводит ученого до боли в спине, затекших плеч и неописуемого раздражения. А когда он готов убить все живое в радиусе километра, секс выходит особенно страстным. Ничто так не помогает согнать злость и усталость, как качественное занятие любовью.

Калбер позволяет стащить с себя форменную куртку. Стамец осторожно прихватывает зубами обнажившееся горло, обозначая контроль.

— Тише-тише, я готов и так повиноваться каждому твоему слову. Могу даже встать на колени. — Калбер облизывается и смотрит на него. — Хочешь? 

Ну когда этот самовлюбленный тип отказывался от удовольствия продемонстрировать власть?

— Ладно, черт с тобой, иди лучше в душ сначала. Твои стажеры снова забыли труп распотрошить вовремя?

Калбер снимает футболку и бросает ее в утилизатор. Он знает, как жадно Стамец пожирает глазами его мышцы.

— Кто-то из научников, Скотт кажется, пришел сегодня с занозой, полдня провозились.

— И поэтому от тебя пахнет тканями, явно глубоко пораженными некрозом?

Калбер виновато пожимает плечам, бросая штаны вслед за футболкой.

— Он загнал себе в бедро шип какой-то особо агрессивной растительности. Мы тоже удивились, когда вслед за занозой на нас брызнуло кубиков пятьдесят гноя. Пришлось вычищать рану от этой дряни, еще немного — и ходил бы твой подчиненный с протезом.

Стамец фыркает.

— Если ему хватило ума сначала влезть в малознакомые заросли, а потом еще и скрывать от своего непосредственного руководителя плачевное состояние, туда ему и дорога. Естественный отбор, знаешь ли.

Доктор качает головой.

— И это я тут черствый сухарь. Ты их совсем запугал.

Стамец прекращает дискуссию, с шлепком опуская раскрытую ладонь на ягодицу партнера.

— Иди уже в душ. Я сегодня отлично выспался и буду мучить тебя с особым усердием.

— Посмотрим, кто кого, мой дорогой.

Калбер хмыкает и заходит в ванную. Горячая вода восхитительно бьет по уставшему телу, пар мгновенно окутывает тесное помещение. Стамец, верный своей привычке тащить всевозможные растения и грибы в каждый уголок корабля, два дня назад поставил странный вазон с красным мхом на бортик ванны. Влаголюбивый мох стремительно впитывает воду каждый раз, когда кто-то пользуется стандартным душем, и увеличивается в объеме чуть ли не втрое. Калбер раздраженно отодвигает багровый побег от полотенца.

Стамец бесцеремонно заходит в ванную и бросает ему свежую футболку.

— Не трожь, мне его Рино подарила.

Калбер отдергивает руку, словно у мха внезапно отросли клыки.

— Не удивлюсь, если он выползет из ванной и удушит тебя во сне, безответственный ты тип.

— Не переживай, мой дорогой, с Рино у нас пакт о ненападении, — Стамец без смущения разглядывает мокрого Калбера, и это заводит еще больше.

— А она точно знает об этом пакте? — Калбер натягивает штаны и футболку с некоторыми подозрениями, что их все равно скоро придется снимать.

— Мы с ней мило поговорили и пришли к соглашению, что я не лезу в ее железо, а она не лезет в мои лаборатории. — Стамец треплет напитавшийся водой мох. — Она вытащила его из трубы Джеффри и решила не отправлять в утилизатор, а отдать мне. Видишь, как я благотворно влияю на людей.

Калбер фыркает.

— Вы друг друга стоите. Ты знаешь, что она плазменной отверткой вынула глаз энсину, который накосячил по мелочи в инженерном? Парень теперь в шоковом состоянии и полуслепой, еще немного — и отвертка бы вошла в мозг, удар был чудовищный. Кто знал, что в ее худом и костлявом теле замаскировано столько мышц. 

Они выходят из ванной и падают на койку.

— Вероятно, Император любит такой тип фигуры, — пожимает плечами Стамец.

Калбер вопросительно поднимает брови.

— Что?..

— Мой дорогой, ты никогда не задавался вопросом, почему Филиппа подозрительно легко забыла о нашем существовании и больше не требует… показательных выступлений?

Калбера беспокоил этот вопрос с того самого дня, как Стамеца выписали из лазарета. Он понимал, что перечить Императору во второй раз будет стоить ему жизни, но вместе с тем осознавал, что Стамец слишком многое пережил, и сделать с ним такое — самое мерзкое, что можно себе представить. Страх перед Филиппой отравлял его существование, но та обращалась с ними в обычном официально-запугивающем тоне, не более.

— Филиппа положила глаз на Рино, не знал, Хью? Понятия не имею, до чего они там дошли, но Рино последнее время сама не своя.

Калбер с облегчением вздыхает. Черт с этой воинственной неуравновешенной женщиной, если Филиппа теперь увлечена ей, то им ничего не грозит. Отлично просто, хоть бы она ее не убивала подольше.

Стамец, похоже, полностью разделяет его мнение и по привычке укладывает голову Калберу на плечо. Светлые волосы слабо пахнут какими-то реактивами или растениями, запах настолько стойкий, что не выветрился спустя сутки.

— Пол, ты что, снова таскал те мерзкие лишайники? Они пахнут как труп, гниющий в формалине.

Стамец невозмутимо поглаживает ключицы Калбера, слегка проводя ногтями по плотным мышцам.

— Нет, мне доставили генетически модифицированные сморчки, которые отлично поглощают гамма-излучение и инициируют резкий прирост массы. Правда, мы их слишком сильно облучили и плодовые тела теперь весят по двадцать килограмм, но… 

Ну конечно же, и Стамец наверняка сам таскал этих монстров, хотя в его подчинении полсотни сотрудников.

Калбер перехватывает его руку, удерживая кисть неподвижно, и внимательно смотрит.

— Пол, мы это уже обсуждали. Я что, зря собирал мышцы с нуля? Нагрузка больше десяти килограмм просто надрывает микроволокна, а регенерация еще не настолько активна. Молодец, снова тремор.

Стамец виновато смотрит на него.

— Я не мог доверить образцы моим лоботрясам, так что не ворчи. Лучше приведи их в порядок, у тебя это хорошо получается.

Знает же, на что давить. Калбер просто не может устоять перед удовольствием аккуратно размять неестественно твердые, подрагивающие кисти Стамеца. 

Тот благодарно стонет, когда судороги отступают. Калбер облизывается, глядя на выражение облегчение и блаженства на лице Стамеца.

— И ты что, со вчера с ними ходишь? И сегодня целый день просидел за отчетами, ПАДДы не способствуют расслаблению мышц.

Стамец мычит что-то невразумительное в ответ, Калбер фыркает и продолжает разминать руки от локтей до кончиков пальцев. Мышцы уже не кажутся такими ригидными, но Калберу нравится доставлять партнеру удовольствие такими простыми методами. Стамец доверчиво закрывает глаза, и в груди Калбера что-то вздрагивает. Иногда ему страшно от осознания того, как Стамец привязан к нему, как легко тот вверяет ему собственную жизнь. Так не должно быть, не здесь и не сейчас, но это все равно происходит, хотят они этого или нет. И Калбер знает, что точно так же готов положиться на Стамеца в любом деле.

Калбер вздыхает и ерошит короткие волоски на затылке Стамеца. Кажется, пора ввести в эту игру новые элементы. Он на мгновение отстраняется, а потом мягко проводит языком между средним и указательным пальцем Стамеца.

Того как током бьет.

— Хью?! — Стамец широко распахивает глаза, жест стал для него полной неожиданностью.

— Как твой лечащий врач, могу сказать, что у тебя очень чувствительные пальцы. Грех этим не воспользоваться, да, Пол?

Стамец только задушенно стонет в ответ, Калбер принимается за него всерьез. Ложбинки между пальцами, костяшки, ладони и тыльные стороны кистей — все это Калбер вылизывает, целует и очень осторожно прикусывает. Стамец корчится, но хватка на запястьях железная. Когда Калбер с характерным звуком обхватывает губами указательный и средний пальцы и проходится по ним языком, Стамеца начинает трясти. Он бедром чувствует его стояк, но растягивает мучительное удовольствие.

— С такими пальцами ты мог бы играть на халканском органе, мой дорогой, — Калбер проходится языком по запястью.

— Не волнуйся… я нашел им достойное применение в лаборатории.

Калбер прикусывает костяшки.

— Только в лаборатории, Пол?.. 

К щекам Стамеца приливает кровь, он откровенно трется пахом о бедро Калбера, но больше ничего сделать не может.

Калбер входит во вкус, возбуждение сильное и острое, Стамеца бьет крупная дрожь, он вскрикивает.

— Хью… Хью, пожалуйста…

Калбер свободной рукой стискивает член Стамеца через пижамные штаны.

— Что «пожалуйста», мой дорогой?

Впрочем, Стамец пользуется временным преимуществом, выдергивает запястья из хватки Калбера и перекатывается на него, крепко обхватывая руками, чтобы он его не сбросил.

— Пол, ты мерзкий обманщик.

Калбера заводит тяжесть тела сверху, заводит, как Стамец с силой хватает его плечи, вдавливая в матрас. Их члены соприкасаются через ткань, все внутри горит огнем. Стамец впивается в его губы, прикусывает язык, толкается бедрами и шепчет весьма грязные вещи.

Калбер слизывает собственную кровь с губы, в голове все мутится и плывет от похоти. Ему так нравится этот Стамец: властный, напористый и точно знающий, как доставить удовольствие.

— Хочешь, чтобы я снова связал тебя по рукам и ногам? Или попытаешься побороться?

Голос Стамеца срывается на рычание, и Калбер обмякает под ним, полностью передавая контроль. Стамец сдергивает с него штаны, тянет футболку через голову, но не снимает ее полностью, а оставляет на запястьях, эффективно обездвиживая. На обоих телах выступает пот, жар обволакивает, Стамец на мгновение приподнимается, чтобы снять свою одежду, и снова валится вниз, прижимается теплой кожей, и Калберу остается только скрестить ноги у того на пояснице, с силой прижимая любовника к себе.

Стамец ощутимо кусает его за сосок, Калбер вскрикивает и не остается в долгу, смыкая зубы на бледной ключице. Стамец стонет и опускает руку вниз, сжимая их члены.

— Готов продолжать? — Стамец плавно двигает бедрами, чуть не доводя Калбера до обморока. 

Он кивает, и Стамец сползает с него, звонко шлепая по ягодице.

— Перевернись.

Калбер, дрожа от предвкушения, выполняет просьбу-приказ, укладывается на живот, слегка раздвинув ноги. Член вжимается в простынь, из глаз сыплются искры, стальная хватка на пояснице обездвиживает мгновенно.

— Даже не думай, мой дорогой.

Калбер покорно замирает. Все внутри сжимается от предвкушения, слюна стекает по искусанной губе, бедра подрагивают от перенапряжения. Наконец Стамец щелкает крышкой тюбика со смазкой и усаживается на ноги Калберу. Влажные пальцы входят плавно и осторожно, Калбер знает, что как бы ни был возбужден и заведен Стамец, тот никогда не причинит ему боли. Он стонет, прикрывая глаза и вспоминая, как горячо ощущались его пальцы во рту.

— Боже, брось, я не хрустальный, вынь наконец пальцы и…

Прицельное нажатие на простату заставляет его захлебнуться криком. Стамец просто сумасшедший, он пытается дернуть бедрами, чтобы усилить нажим, но не получается.

— Не дергайся, я все равно не начну, пока не решу, что ты готов. 

Калбер глухо воет и прикусывает собственный кулак, глаза заливает пот. Он теряет счет времени, рука Стамеца движется мучительно медленно, скользкие пальцы мягко растягивают плоть. Конечно, у того есть свои причины так тщательно готовить его к проникновению, Стамец очевидно боится поранить его, ведь сам отлично помнит весь спектр неприятных ощущений.

Когда он уже готов потерять сознание от мучительно приятной пытки, Стамец наконец вытаскивает пальцы. Калбер подается бедрами вверх, сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, возбуждение горит в каждой клетке тела.

Стамец плавным толчком входит в него, Калбер до боли сжимает его внутри. Горячая плоть ощущается восхитительно, из глаз брызжут слезы. Он прогибается в пояснице, на каждом толчке плотная ткань простыни скользит по перевозбужденному члену и соскам, доводя до безумия. Калбер кричит, срывая горло, когда Стамец ускорятся. 

Он чувствует, как теплая рука осторожно обхватывает его горло, заставляя слегка приподнять голову и прогнуться в пояснице еще сильнее. Стамец прикусывает его шею, плечи и лопатки, не сбавляя яростного темпа. Калбера бросает то в жар, то в холод, мышцы судорожно сокращаются и расслабляются, он кричит, не сдерживаясь.

Стамец загнанно дышит над ним, и Калбер жалеет, что не видит его лица. Он отчаянно цепляется пальцами за подушку и глухо стонет, все внутри пульсирует, перед глазами плывет красная пелена. Его никогда в жизни так не трахали.

Калбер кончает без дополнительной стимуляции, от быстрого темпа Стамеца и неизбежного трения об простынь. Он стонет, когда под животом растекается теплое липкое пятно, в мозгах что-то взрывается, на мгновение Калбер словно слепнет, все мышцы напрягаются до предела, а потом безвольно обмякают. Удовольствие волнами проходит по телу, он вздрагивает и бьется в хватке Стамеца, постепенно успокаиваясь. 

Сам Стамец держится недолго, он кончает с глухим рыком, прихватив зубами загривок Калбера. Некоторое время он просто лежат, обессиленно дыша, затем Стамец осторожно выходит из расслабленного тела и укладывается рядом. Калбер со стоном переворачивается на бок так, чтобы видеть партнера.

— Хью? — Стамец обеспокоенно смотрит на него.

— Пол, заткнись. Это было замечательно. 

Он мягко целует Стамеца в висок и обнимает поперек груди.

— Хью, нам не помешает сходить в душ. 

Они перепачканы с ног до головы, но каждая мышца в теле протестует против движения.

— Не пойду в ванную, меня сожрет тот проклятый мох.

Стамец не возражает, только скептически фыркает и прижимается ближе к Калберу.

— Пол?..

— М-м-м?

Похоже, Стамеца клонит в сон.

— Хью?

— Да нет, ничего, ты уже отрубился почти. Спи давай. 

Несказанные слова повисают в воздухе, но каждый понимает, что хотел произнести другой.

Калбер закрывает глаза, точно зная, что пробуждение на следующее утро будет приятным.

Да, фториды ксенона — просто отличная штука. Додумался же кто-то в свое время.


End file.
